


Marks

by SlowDiveScraps



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowDiveScraps/pseuds/SlowDiveScraps
Summary: It takes a while to wipe off all of the little red kissy marks from a fun night.





	Marks

I wake up in my king size bed, light streaming in through the huge windows of Stark tower, I’m nuzzled into the chest of a handsome silver haired guy and I wish that this moment could last forever but I know that sadly it cant. I lean my head up to reach his jaw and plant kisses along it until he opens his eyes. He drowsily opens his eyes and looks at me with eyes the color of ice before planting a tired kiss on my lips.  
“Good morning my love.” The words seem to tumble drowsily off his tongue. “Did you sleep well?” he asks before planting another sleepy kiss on my lips.  
“Oh Pietro, I couldn’t have slept better.” I reply climbing on top of him. Straddling his hips I kiss him and he pulls me in closer.  
“Do you think we would be able to stay here all day?” his question couldn’t have been more poorly timed because right as he asks I hear two quick knocks on the door followed by Tony’s voice telling me to get up or else. Even though I know that the “or else” would just be him coming into my room and waking me though I’d rather not have him see me nude in bed straddling my boyfriend.  
“Does that answer your question?”  
I roll off of Pietro and look around my room to find something to quickly throw on for clothes. Pietro must have noticed what I was looking around for because an instant later I have his t-shirt from the night before in one of my hands and a plain black skirt in the other. I look up at him and smile, he smiles back before I hear a knock at the door again.  
“Five seconds before I come in.” Tony’s at the door again and I wonder what the big hurry is.  
I start to pull my skirt on and a second later I’m fully dressed without having to do any of it by myself.  
“Normally I’m undressing you.” He says with a chuckle.  
An instant later the door opens and Tony walks in and I actually don’t see Pietro anywhere.  
“Come on kid, oh your already up, have you seen speedy anywhere?” He starts to walk out of the room and mumbles something under his breath, “Because it sure looks like you have.”  
I snag a glance at the mirror by the doorway of my room and understand what Tony means, my hair could probably be a picture in the dictionary next to the word bedraggled, and my makeup from the night before is comparable to a clown that was dragged across a glass door. Stopping in my tracks I close the door to my room and turn and head to the bathroom that’s connected to my room, “I should have makeup wipes in here somewhere…” I mutter to myself but am only slightly surprised by a response.  
“These? I think you look fine like that.” Pietro says letting out a small chuckle with the words. Unlike when you saw him minutes ago he’s dressed now in a clean shirt and light grey sweats which means he must’ve gone to his room.  
“Give me those. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about my makeup or my hair for that matter.” I jokingly yank them from his hand, “Didn’t you hear Tony’s looking for you, maybe you should go find him instead of lurking in my bathroom,” I start to scrub the lipstick smeared from my mouth to my cheek in hopes of ending up looking a little less wild, “You know if I have this much makeup smeared on my face from last night you must have some on you too…”  
“Oh, you think?” He says raising an eyebrow almost like he’s teasing me, “Why don’t you check?”  
I slide my hand under the hem of his shirt feeling his abs, “I really think I should, just in case…” I lift his shirt and see all the red kissy marks I knew I inevitably left the night before, “Hmmm, well I guess I should take care of this.” I take a makeup wipe and slowly start wiping away the marks, almost toying with him, I take my time and can tell he’s starting to enjoy this. I get the kisses wiped off his torso knowing that I can’t wait to plant more on him.  
“Do you think you got all of them love?” His hand reaches to the band of his sweats and pulls it down ever so slightly revealing another red kiss planted right on his hip, “I think you may have missed one…”  
I take the hint and pull his pants down a bit, no boxers, I start wiping the mark on his hip only to trail down towards his crotch, I reach below his waist band and can tell he’s liking what I’m doing, so I use it to my advantage and I take my hand away, “You know Pietro… You should probably see if there’s any lipstick on me, it’s only fair…”  
“You’re right, I’m all about being fair love.” He takes off the shirt I’m wearing, no bra, and he starts to trail the makeup wipe around my chest and my stomach despite no marks, at least none from makeup being present, but no matter I like it so he keeps going, “Maybe we’ll have to look a little lower?” He speaks in a tone that’s almost like purring.  
“Maybe,” I face him and unbutton the top of my skirt, “But maybe let’s check lower on you first,” I pull his pants down kneeling down while I do, “Well,” I say slowly tracing my hand up his legs being even slower still once I get to his thighs, “I don’t see any marks here.” I stand up making sure my hands brush against him in the most toying manner possible.  
“Time to check for you now.” He pulls my unbuttoned skirt down, picks me up, and sets me on the counter leaning my bare back against the cool mirror. “I think I need a closer look…” He trails his words off by planting slow kisses on the insides of my thighs, slowly working closer to where he really wants to get to…  
“Pietro…” I moan out his name quietly, I know I sound desperate for him but I also know that he loves that, he starts to give me oral and I dig my fingers into his hair trying to stifle my moans knowing that we aren’t the only people who live here. “God... Damn…” Pietro brings me to near my edge but I know he won’t let me jump off, he removes his face from my thighs and smirks at me.  
“Excited?” He knows I am and I know he is, he leans in towards me and asks “Ready?” I nod not able to gather enough words to really respond, he pushes my legs a little further apart and pulls me closer to the counters edge, he positions himself and slowly pushes himself into me, grabbing my ass he pulls me closer to him with each slow thrust, he kisses my neck and my jawline and all I can do is moan. He starts to pick up his pace with each moan I make but he’s not going as fast as he could, and I like that I like all this teasing.  
“Fu…” I couldn’t form a whole sentence at this point if I wanted to my brain feels like it’s made of cotton candy”  
Pietro braces one hand against the counter and makes a few last hard thrusts into me and lets out a long moan, he finishes and I finish right after, we’re both basically puddles, “How was that love?” He asks looking at me with wide eyes and a glowing smile.  
“I love you, Pietro.”  
“I love you too, but your hair is a mess…” He says with a giggle to himself, I feel great in this moment but I can’t help but wonder what Tony needed us for.


End file.
